John Dies At The End
by Cupette
Summary: This is a Demonstuck AU and my first fanfiction ever, so some tips and advice would be great. THERE WILL BE SMUT AND RAPE IN THIS. OKAY. No hate. This is my fanfiction after all. w I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I will never forget the look I saw in his eyes the day he changed, the day I watched my younger sibling become a monster in front of my very eyes, shifting between human and demon, losing a little more of himself each time he did. The day I lost Dave. As ironic as it seems, it was a pretty normal day in the Strider household, Dirk was in his room working on some smuppets, while the younger Strider, Dave, was left to sit in his room, listening to music from his iPod with his head phones in, blocking out the world for the time being. Only moments later did Dave receive an alarming message on Pesterchum from his closest bro, John Egbert.

In under a minute Dave received three more messages, wondering what the little dweeb was geeking about this time, however, when he opened up his logs, it was to find John panicking about something being in his house, apparently.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: dave!

EB: someone is in my house!

EB: i don't know what to do!

EB: i don't have any weapons and my dad is gone to work come over here!

TG: calm down man

TG: i am on my way

TG: just sit tight

TG: your knight in shining armor is on his way

TG: no homo

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

That was that. Dave closed his laptop and sat up, stretching nonchalantly and grabbing his wine red sweater from his desk and zipping it up, as if this were an every day thing for him. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was more along the lines of John was probably doing one of those stupid pranks of his again. Nevertheless, he grabbed his katana just in case, adjusting his shades on the bridge of his nose and exiting his room after shutting off the lights.  
He peeked inside of Dirk's room without bothering to knock, simply just announcing that he was leaving for the night so he didn't have to go and tear the town apart looking for him. The older blonde just made an, "Mhm," sound and dismissed Dave with the wave of his hand like he was royalty, obviously too caught up in his 'work' to give an actual shit. Fine, I didn't want your shit anyways. Dave thought as he shut his door and maneuvered his way through the halls and into the living room. Avoiding the fluffy, plush smuppety buttock and random katanas that sprung out left and right in the cluttered mess they called an appartment.

The younger boy approached his front door, sliding on his black flats that were already tied and gripping his katana firmly in hand as he reached out for the cheap bronze handle and opened the door, shutting it carelessly behind himself as he went down the hallway to the elevator, the halls completely barren being that it was nearly eleven at night and nobody was awake at this time other than room service and whoever was working the front desk.

Dave casually made his way into the elevator, hitting the first floor button and watching as the doors closed and the button he hit only moments ago glowed a bright orange color, some what reminding him of his older sibling who was buried away in his work at the moment. When the doors reopened it was a completely different scenery, well, not really. There were a few fake plants here and there, scattered throughout the room, in the lobby, a couch, and a cheap T.V. sat for people to watch as they waited for their rooms, or simply to distract the children while the parents unloaded their luggage from the he strolled casually through the lobby, he took out his iPod, changing the song to My Demons by Starset, perfect music for the drive to your best friends house which was a good ten minutes away by car, and five minutes if he hauled ass. Of course he decided to haul ass. He pulled out his keys on his walk out of the lobby and into the parking lot, a cool, crisp breeze reminding him that winter was nearly among them in the autumn months, which was nearly over. Dave looked up at the sky as he zipped up his jacket further, stuffing his hands in their pockets where they belonged and searching for his vehicle in the darkness with his piercing scarlet gaze.

Upon spotting the vehicle on the dimly lit pavement in his normal parking spot, he pulled out his keys from the warmth of his sweater, revealing them to the cool and some what harsh breeze that caressed his strawberry blonde locks, sending them in various directions almost like Dirk's, but less anime styled.

He unlocked the car doors, sliding into the drivers seat and closing the door behind him immediately, afterwards inserting the key and bringing the vehicle to life with a simple twist of the key. The blonde waited a few minutes before turning on his lights and then the heat as he pulled out of the parking space and drove his fine ass out of there.

Various lights lit the city as he drove passed stores and restaurants that illuminated the city, along with the multiple cars that drove passed him, not even bothering to dim their headlights. What dicks. Nonetheless, Dave continued the drive to John's house despite the way his sensitive eyes were reacting to the bright lights that were there and then they were gone. The blonde male looked over at a McDonalds that he was passing and he partially wondered if he should take a quick detour. His gaze wandered over to his katana which laid lifelessly in the passenger seat and he knew it be best if he just went straight to John's house to see what all of the commotion was about, a double bacon cheese burger could wait until after.

Soon enough, he was pulling into John's driveway, relieved to see that his father was still absent of their household for the time being. He shut off the car and grabbed his katana, leaving the keys in simply because he didn't plan on staying long. Walking to his door, he loitered outside of the house for a few moments, listening for an intruder of some sort, but it was dead silent. Dammit Egbert. If he walked into a pie or a bucket of water being thrown over his head, he was not going to be happy.

Dave let himself in, the house was silent and he could have sworn that nearly every light had been on in the house. God John was such a kid. As he made his way up stairs to John's room, stairing at all of the creepy clown, harlequin, whatever. They were just creepy, almost worse than all of the damn smuppets that littered his home. Almost.  
Just to get it over with, Dave flash stepped to John's bedroom door, knocking on it loudly so he would hear him. "Yo Egbert, it's me. Open up." He said, gripping his katana firmly when he didn't answer. This was definitely a prank. And Dave was ready to kick his ass when he entered. It wasn't long before Dave tried the door knob, locked. Dammit. Why the hell did I come all the way here just for him not to answer me? Dave thought, a bit agitated, but he wasn't just leaving after driving all the way there, oh hell naw. Dave knocked a few more times until his patience ran dry and he kicked it down skillfully just like his brother had taught him when they accidentally locked themselves out of their appartment.

"John?" He said, his voice echoing dully in the darkness. Odd, this was the one room that had no lights on. Dave walked in, calling out his name once more in the darkness, only this time it was answered, and suddenly he wished it hadn't been. "Dave." The voice that answered back didn't sound like John's, it sounded tainted, bold, toxic, and right then the Dave knew something wasn't right here, and this certainly was no longer a joke.  
Dave attempted to pinpoint the location of his voice, but he was a hair too late when his wrists were gripped and the katana was dropped. Only moments later he was slammed against the wall, he shades going crooked as he was pinned, chest pressing so firmly against the wall that it hurt his ribs. "John what the fuck man. Get the hell off of me." He said, still keeping his cool, but sounding much more agitated than before.  
His struggles proved to get him no where, followed by a series of grunts and groans that again, got him no where. There was complete silence for a moment, which scared him more than when John was talking, or what he hoped was John. The silence was suddenly answered with a sudden, rough lick to his neck, which ended just as soon as it start. "J-John fuckin' stop! This isn't funny!" He shouted, voice growing more strained with each passing second.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, god he could just feel him grinning, that douchebag, toying with him like this. "Because watching my best friend struggle so helplessly is actually quite a treat." He purred out smoothly, his bright baby blue eyes that Dave once adored practically glowing, swallowed whole in lust and power. When an arm wrapped around his mid-section and a hand was skillfully undoing his pants, Dave panicked, squirming and writhing in his hold only to be slammed more roughly into the wall once more to calm him. "Hold still and it will all be over soon."  
Dave was about to ask him what he meant by that, but his unasked question was soon answered by gesture instead as John gripped his limp dick, stroking him suddenly as his boxers and pants were forced down to his mid-thighs, and John's clothed, erect length was pressed up against his ass, eliciting a surprised moan to escape the boy for various reasons. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. He had to think of something quick. Whoever the fuck this was, they clearly weren't messing around right now. He knew putting up a struggle of whatever sort would only result in him being slammed hard enough into the wall to bruise his rib cage.  
John's hand ghosted Dave's length, light and feathery touches being given to him just enough to make the boy want more, and soon enough, he actually was. Well, he wasn't begging for it, but his length did indeed begin to harden and enlarge, indicating that the sick fuck was actually managing to arouse him like this. Dave glared daggers at the other male, his shades suddenly being removed with the hand that was once on his cock. The shades landing some where in the darkness with a soft, barely audible thud on the carpetted flooring of his friend's room. "You know, I always thought you had pretty eyes, Dave." And it was right then that Dave knew for a fact that it was John. He had no idea where the sudden strength came from, or what the fuck provoked the virgin dweeb to assault him like this, but whatever it was, Dave didn't like it. "John, what the fuck is wrong with you? Get ahold of yourself!" He shouted, hoping to get through to him with words, though it was likely not going to happen, as each passing second the situation only seemed to grow worse.

"Oh David," he purred out, his voice rich and poisoned with lust and something deeper, and when he spoke his name, it sent chills up Dave's spine, goosebumps rising to the surface of his arms. "I have never been more me. In fact, I was just about to show you how me I really am." He said, Dave's mind still reeling on what was going on right then. He was about to be raped by his best friend, or what he thought was his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave struggled ruthlessly against the other male which was soon found punishable by John once he gave the other a rather harsh slap to his ass as a warning gesture. All hope began to slip through his very fingers with each new touch and discovery that was made to his pale skin. John let out a deep chuckle when Dave hissed in response to a squeeze that was delivered to his growing length. "Fuck- stop.. please." Dave breathed through his teeth as he bit down on his pale pink bottom lip to try and silence himself as best as possible, his screams would be unheard anyways, and he didn't want John getting the pleasure of hearing him like this.

For some stupid reason, Dave thought it had ended when the other released his member, but he could never have been more wrong. The pale noirette removed his pants and briefs, along with his shirt, practically ripping off Dave's shirt in the removal process of their articles of clothing. Moments later when Dave had been close to making some sort of escape, John placed his hand on top of Dave's head, gripping a fistful of his shaggy blonde locks and gripping tightly. "Now be a good boy for me Davey, and I won't have to slit that pretty little throat of yours," John said, a grin formed on his lips in the darkness. This was all so surreal to Dave, what the hell was going on?

There was no doubt in Dave's mind that John wouldn't go through with his threat, so he very reluctantly got down onto his knees and looked up at the other, bright crimson orbs sharp like chipped rubies.

Now John stroked his hair lovingly, as if to praise him for actually obeying his orders. "You look so pretty on your knees like that, David, and I bet you'll look even better with my dick in your mouth."

Each word that came out of John's mouth dripped with lust, and filled Dave with minor horror, though he had half expected this to happen when he was forced down onto his knees in the first place.

John hooked his thumb on his bottom row of teeth, bright baby blues icy and dangerous. That was enough of a warning to show Dave who was in charge here and if he bit him, it wouldn't be a pretty ending to say the least for the young blonde. John's thumb skimmed his teeth, they were dull in comparison to his, but that didn't stop John from pulling down a bit more to force his mouth open for inspection.

Dave looked around the room now that his overly sensitive eyes had adjusted to the lighting, it was much easier to tell where everything was. Memories came back to Dave as he thought back on all the rounds of Mario Cart that they played in this room together, all the stupid pranks Dave would walk foolishly into when he came over, and he most certainly couldn't forget when he would hide the dweeb's glasses on him as payback for the earlier pranks that had usually taken place. But now those memories were being replaced with those that had been taking place right then. His mouth was open with little to no defiance in him as he thought of all the possible ways of escape right then, but for now, he would have to endure the treatment until there was any opportunities came to him.

Once John finished he met Dave's gaze, towering above him powerfully which was another trait John had over Dave to force him into submission. "Open up wider," John ordered, he knew the blonde had quite some skill with his mouth when it came to rapping, but now it was time to put him to the test.

The brunette grabbed the base of his shaft and positioned the head of his throbbing length no less than an inch away from his mouth, which should have been a pretty clear indication of what he wanted from him.

Dave opened his mouth in reluctance for the other, not that eager to find out what his punishment would be if he were to go against him again. Eventually John forced his head down enough so that nearly half of his length was engulfed in the tight wet heat of his mouth, but he didn't stop there. A loud pleasurable moan left the dominant brunette and the Texan was forced to take in more of his length. He tried his best to avoid his teeth from touching the member that slowly forced its way deeper into his mouth. 

"Would you look at that, it turns out your mouth is useful for something," he said and chuckled down at the blonde who had finally managed to take all of his length.

He swallowed around the heat that throbbed in his mouth, he wasn't sure exactly how it all managed to fit but he hoped it would all be over soon enough. Eventually Dave began to bob his head, not willingly of course, but because John had a tight grip on his hair and had forced him off his length and back on again.

Occasionally sounds would be heard from the two boy's; from Dave it would normally be him choking or gagging around the thick heat that was being pumped down his throat, and from John it would be grunts or moans of pleasure and sometimes even snark comments or praises on how good Dave was at sucking him off, even though he was pretty much just fucking his mouth at this point.

Dave let out a low whine, he could feel the member pulse in his mouth each time it was pulled out and slammed back in. The head of his length hit the back of his throat, smearing precum all over the walls of his mouth that constricted around the length from his gag reflex. "Mmph..! Mm!" He could feel that John was getting close, but he wasn't being pulled off yet. Oh god.

While John was in the process of being sucked off, he pressed two fingers into Dave's mouth along with his length, just to lather them in his saliva while drool began to escape from his mouth and down Dave's chin, his features quite sharp and rather handsome in the darkness.

Once they were lubed enough, John pulled his fingers out of Dave's mouth, but not his dick, instead just leaning over the other male enough so that he could spread the other's cheeks where he poked and prodded at his tightened hole which indicated discomfort. John frankly didn't give a flying fuck though, so he pressed his index finger in first and only managed to get about half of his pointer in as he curled the digit and uncurled it to listen for Dave's reaction. Pleased with the whines and whimpers he received, he continued to force the finger inside of him deeper.

Dave had been a writhing and moaning mess as the other continued with his anal play, his moans and whimpers only stimulating more pleasure to the erect length that practically fucked his throat.

Soon enough John was pumping his index finger in and out of his virgin ass, sometimes going faster and other times slowing as he wiggled it around inside of him, rubbing against glands and searching for sensitive areas inside of Dave that he planned on ramming into once found.

John soon grew focused on his orgasm as he drew nearer to his climax, inserting a second finger inside the boy and wasting no time to begin ramming his finger in and out of him while he also began to thrust his hips vigorously, like an animal in heat as he fucked Dave's mouth with little to no mercy.

Tears began to prick at the corner of Dave's eyes from the rough treatment and the soreness of his throat, but he still didn't resist, just doing his best to keep up with the other's pace and continue to suck him off. It wasn't long before heat pooled in the pit of John's stomach and he came, shoving his length down Dave's mouth and forcing him to take it all. Spurt after spurt filled Dave's mouth and shot down his throat until he was at last finished with him. He straightened and looked down at the other, a smirk formed on his lips while showing fangs. "Make sure you swallow all of it, we don't want to waste a single drop." He purred out smoothly, only pulling out of the other's mouth once he was sure he had swallowed it all.

The taste that filled his mouth was bitter and salty, John's dick tasted of salt and sweat while his cum tasted nearly the same only much more bitter. Dave tolerated the taste, though, he swallowed it all down, cringing as the thick substance slid down his throat and the warmth went straight to his stomach, or so it felt.

It wasn't long after John pulled out that he was also soon on his knees, forcing Dave onto his back and kissing him hard.

His fangs scraped against his bottom lip, occasionally biting it but not hard enough to make him bleed as the kiss progressed and Dave took his lead.

Dave warily followed the other's pace, too tired to really fight against him anymore and then it hit him. The feeling of his fangs being dragged against his bottom lip made the blonde tense and his eyes shot open. He still didn't attempt to push the other off, now fully aware of the dangers of dealing with a demon and not having anyway to defend himself. He tried to play it cool and put on his pokerface in attempt to act like he was kissing a girl, kissing someone who didn't have fangs, kissing someone who wasn't John.

The kiss was eventually broken while John's nimble fingers wandered Dave's body experimentally, reminding Dave of the way that John played his piano for him the first time he came over. The way his fingers glided so gracefully over the keys, playing as if no one were watching, so carefree. Right now he couldn't exactly imagine John sitting at his piano bench or playing anything, really, only destruction came to mind at the thought of this John.

John leaned in closer to Dave, softly nibbling on the very tip of his ear as he murmured, "You're going to be one of us," just below a whisper, but loud enough for Dave to hear and make his pulse race in his chest.

The brunette chuckled and before Dave had any time to react, he was sinking his fangs into his neck, biting down harder each time Dave struggled.

Dave could feel the adrenaline rush he got as the venom entered him, his body foreign to the new found enemy entering him but too weak to fight it off. The feeling of his skin being punctured made Dave let out a loud scream, not out of pain, but out of fear and the agonizing thought of being one of them.

Once John pulled his fangs out of him, Dave shoved him off and actually managed, crawling over to the farthest corner of the room in a panick. He reached over to place his hand over what would soon to be a new scar of two small holes right on the side of his neck. He could feel the change, it was killing him.


	3. Chapter 3

As fast as the young albino could he grabbed his phone and texted his guardian, the light hurting his fierce velvet red orbs, but that didn't matter. What mattered was getting out of here as fast as he possibly could. "bro i need you to come pick me up asap. some shit went down, im at johns, hurry." The Strider typed, dropping his phone on the floor as he waited in anticipation for something to happen, for someone to save him.

He was changing. This couldn't be happening, this had to be some kind of morbid nightmare that he was having and he was going to wake up any minute from his Bro putting his hand in warm water and him pissing himself.

No. This was real. All of it.

Even now with his back against the wall and his knees pulled to his chest, he could feel the change. He could feel his body trying to fight it off so desperately, but failing. Even now, when moments ago his heart was racing, he could gradually feel it starting to slow down, he gripped his shirt tightly, his shaking hand over the side of his chest that his heart would be and clinging to the feeling of his pulse until it slowed so much to the point of where he couldn't feel it, and then it was gone.

Dave couldn't stop shaking, he looked as though he were about to vomit from how terrified he was. Then the pain hit him, the feeling of his horns portruding from his skull and his fangs beginning to grow in abnormally fast, being an unbareable feeling to him.

The obsidian haired demon watched in the shadows of his room as the beautiful, naked blonde sat far from him, one hand over his heart and the other on his neck, where he was bitten to be specific. Not like he was bleeding or anything, likely just out of fear and anger. Then it hit him, the beginning of his transformation into a creature so dangerously beautiful, and yet so terrifying. He chuckled softly as he watched, his pointed tail swaying to-and-fro behind him, looking almost amused as he watched the human turn to demon. It wouldn't take long, now, before he was one of them.

Meanwhile Bro was at home when he received the sudden text from Dave, who had taken his car to John's. He sighed and replied with, "Alright, I'll come and get you." He replied, wondering if he had crashed the car or gotten pulled over, something involving the cops. Why else wouldn't he be able to drive himself home? The blonde put on his grey cap, along with his charcoal black, finger-less gloves, before grabbing his keys, phone, and wallet, heading out of the apartment.

It took the grown man a little less than fifteen minutes until he arrived, he wondered if anyone was even here, because it certainly didn't look like it. Bro knocked impatiently, only to find that the door was unlocked. How unusual, the Egbert's were normally very uptight about their security. Something was up, all the lights were off and it appeared that Mr. Egbert was gone. Unless those little brats were playing a damn prank on much older blonde wiped off his shoes before closing the door behind him, turning on the nearest light switch before ascending up the flight of stairs to the smaller Egbert's room, where he assumed the two were, "Dave?" He called, only to find no reply. Then he heard it, a blood curdling scream, crying out in agony from upstairs. It didn't take rocket science to realize that the scream had came from his younger sibling, and so he flash-stepped into the room, immediately turning on the lights to find Dave on the floor and a man that looked very similar to John standing in the corner of the room.

He would never forget the look of agony and fear he saw in Dave's eyes, watching as Dave began to change, losing more of himself each time he did. He was losing Dave, and there was nothing he could do to save him.

His heart dropped to his stomach when he realized that that was no man, that was a demon, that was John. Jesus there was no time for this. "Dave!" He shouted, rushing over to the young, pale blonde who was stark naked and curled into a fetal position, choking on sobs as he cried out and occasionally whimpered in pain. It hadn't taken long until Bro had found the cause of all of this, the bite marks on his neck explained it all. He laid Dave down gently in his lap, stroking some stray strands of hair out of his eyes, noticing almost immediately the beginning of small horns poking out on his head, the hair surrounding it looking disturbed.

Once again he was left screaming in pain, clutching his fists and gritting his teeth as he rolled back onto his side, his head resting in his guardian's lap as he writhed in pain, even his nails were growing longer, ultimately making his hands bleed due to the nails digging into his palms. "Bro.. P-please, make it stop..!" He begged, apple orchard orbs filled with tears as he looked up at his brother desperately, as if he could do something. Even just him being there was better than nothing, but he was terrified, he wanted it to stop, death was even preferable at this point. A low chuckle came from the corner of the room, the tall male clasping his hands together, a brilliant smile on his thin pink lips as he watched the two siblings, looking more amused than anything. "My, what a brilliant entrance that was, Mr. Strider, so touching." He purred, his voice much richer than it had been when he was mortal.

"I really do hate to be so rude and step out with visitors are present, but it appears my time here is over." The demon said, his tail swaying as he took a few steps forward, grinning down at the young blonde who appeared to be in a lot of pain judging by the expressions and noises he was making. "Farewell, for now, David." And without another word spoken, John melted into the shadows and disappeared from sight, leaving Bro to deal with his hormonal brother.

Bro was so confused, he didn't know what had happened and he wasn't sure on whether or not to get Dave home as fast as possible or hunt down that little fucker and kick his ass. He sighed, looking down at the sibling in his lap who had passed out just moments ago from pain and gently stroked his bangs out of his face. He knew he had to get the young boy home right away, there was nothing he could do, no way to reverse it, but he had to at least get him out of here and to safety as soon as possible. He immediately grabbed a nearby rob that the little homosexual Egbert had hanging up on a hook and put it on Dave, he needed something to cover him, even if it was a baby blue covered rob that was almost as soft as the fabric he used for his smuppets.

Almost.

The guardian grabbed Dave's shades and slid his toned and slightly tan arms under the young, frail boy, scooping him up into his arms and coming to a stand as he did; holding Dave protectively close to his chest as he shut off the lights and left the room, and then the house. He wasted no time in getting Dave into his truck, deciding to leave Dave's car here until morning. Getting the boy into an upright position in the passenger seat, he slid his shades on his face and buckled him up, closing the door moments afterwards. He got into the drivers seat quickly, efficiently starting up the car and buckling up while he waited for the engine to settle.

Once it had, he was gone.

Bro felt horrible, there was nothing he could do for his brother as he changed into a monster in front of his very eyes. But what could he do? Even once he would arrive home, there was no cure, there was no medication he could give him, he'd just have to let Dave suffer and be there for moral support. His heart ached just looking over at his unconscious brother in the mirror, his expression peaceful as they drove along the slightly busy highway. He was surprised he hadn't gotten hit by another car due to how little focus he had in driving right now. Of course his first and only priority was to get Dave home safely as soon as he was able, but his mind was elsewhere, his mind was on John and how brutal and cruel he was now, and how Dave was naked and probably raped by that son of a fucking-

He took a deep breath and applied a bit more pressure to the gas pedal with his right foot, getting angry wouldn't help anything, it would just make things worse. He had to get home. Bro tried to think more rationally as he drove, he needed to focus on not getting into a car crash, he needed to focus on keeping Dave safe until they got home.

After what seemed like forever, they had finally arrived home. Bro immediately shut off the car, unbuckling and sliding out of the drivers seat before rushing over to the other side of the vehicle to open up the passenger seat; even taking his eyes off of Dave for an instant made him anxious. When he opened the passenger door to see his unconscious sibling still safe and sound, he sighed, relieved as he reached up to place his palm softly on his pale cheek. He was feverish, sweating, even, and his horns were more prominent than before. The strawberry kissed blonde unbuckled the younger, smaller blonde before scooping him up again, his shades going slightly askew as he carried him bridal-style into their apartment. No one seemed to notice or care as he walked into the building, not even wasting time going into the elevator and instead flash-stepping into their home on the second floor. He kicked off his shoes and went to the couch, laying Dave down and going into the bathroom to retrieve a fever reducing pill and a wet cloth, which he damped with cold water, wringing it, and bringing it back into the living room for him. He was so pale... Bro bit his bottom lip, worried for his sibling.

He took a moment to remove Dave's shades, folding and placing them on the coffee table before gently wiping some of the sweat from his face and forehead, placing the folded cloth on his forehead afterwards. Bro didn't want to have to wake Dave up, he didn't want to see him in pain again, but he really needed to take some sort of medication and get some fluids in him. Something. Before waking him up, however, he went to grab a metal bucket from their mess of a kitchen, in case he needed to throw up, and a bottle of apple juice for his pill.

Bro was by his side in a matter of seconds, setting the bucket down by the side of the couch and the apple juice on the maple coffee table. "Dave. Dave, wake up. You need to take this." He said, shaking his shoulder softly. After a few more tries he finally got the boy to wake up, his bright apple red hues opening, filled with curiosity rather than pain. He was relieved. "Come on lil' man, can you sit up at all?" He asked, wondering what was going through his head just then. "I got you some aj and a fever reducing pill, it'll help." He said, removing the cloth from his forehead and setting it on the table.

Dave blinked with wide, shiny ruby orbs as he looked up at the man offering him something to help with a fever. "Who are you?"

He lost him. Dave was really, truly gone. It took only three words to send his whole world crashing down.

Meanwhile Bro was at home when he received the sudden text from Dave, who had taken his car to John's. He sighed and replied with, "Alright, I'll come and get you." He replied, wondering if he had crashed the car or gotten pulled over, something involving the cops. Why else wouldn't he be able to drive himself home? The blonde put on his grey cap, along with his charcoal black, fingerless gloves, before grabbing his keys, phone, and wallet, heading out of the apartment.

It took the grown man a little less than fifteen minutes until he arrived, he wondered if anyone was even here, because it certainly didn't look like it. Bro knocked impatiently, only to find that the door was unlocked. How unusual, the Egbert's were normally very uptight about their security. Something was up, all the lights were off and it appeared that Mr. Egbert was gone. Unless those little brats were playing a damn prank on him.

The much older blonde wiped off his shoes before closing the door behind him, turning on the nearest light switch before ascending up the flight of stairs to the smaller Egbert's room, where he assumed the two were, "Dave?" He called, only to find no reply. Then he heard it, a blood curdling scream, crying out in agony from upstairs. It didn't take rocket science to realize that the scream had came from his younger sibling, and so he flashstepped into the room, immediately turning on the lights to find Dave on the floor and a man that looked very similar to John standing in the corner of the room.

His heart dropped to his stomach when he realized that that was no man, that was a demon, that was John. Jesus there was no time for this. "Dave!" He shouted, rushing over to the young, pale blonde who was stark naked and curled into a fetal position, choking on sobs as he cried out and occasionally whimpered in pain. It hadn't taken long until Bro had found the cause of all of this, the bitemarks on his neck explained it all. He laid Dave down gently in his lap, stroking some stray strands of hair out of his eyes, noticing almost immediately the beginning of small horns poking out on his head, the hair surrounding it looking disturbed.

Once again he was left screaming in pain, clutching his fists and gritting his teeth as he rolled back onto his side, his head resting in his guardian's lap as he writhed in pain, even his nails were growing longer, ultimately making his hands bleed due to the nails digging into his palms. "Bro.. P-please, make it stop..!" He begged, apple orchard orbs filled with tears as he looked up at his brother desperately, as if he could do something. Even just him being there was better than nothing, but he was terrified, he wanted it to stop, death was even preferable at this point. A low chuckle came from the corner of the room, the tall male clasping his hands together, a brilliant smile on his thin pink lips as he watched the two siblings, looking more amused than anything. "My, what a brilliant entrance that was, Mr. Strider, so touching." He purred, his voice much richer than it had been when he was mortal.

"I really do hate to be so rude and step out with visitors are present, but it appears my time here is over." The demon said, his tail swaying as he took a few steps forward, grinning down at the young blonde who appeared to be in a lot of pain judging by the expressions and noises he was making. "Fairwell, for now, David." And without another word spoken, John melted into the shadows and disppeared from sight, leaving Bro to deal with his hormonal brother.

Bro was so confused, he didn't know what had happened and he wasn't sure on whether or not to get Dave home as fast as possible or hunt down that little fucker and kick his ass. He sighed, looking down at the sibling in his lap who had passed out just moments ago from pain and gently stroked his bangs out of his face. He knew he had to get the young boy home right away, there was nothing he could do, no way to reverse it, but he had to at least get him out of here and to safety as soon as possible. He immediately grabbed a nearby rob that the little homosexual Egbert had hanging up on a hook and put it on Dave, he needed something to cover him, even if it was a baby blue covered rob that was almost as soft as the fabric he used for his smuppets.

Almost.

The guardian grabbed Dave's shades and slid his toned and slightly tan arms under the young, frail boy, scooping him up into his arms and coming to a stand as he did; holding Dave protectively close to his chest as he shut off the lights and left the room, and then the house. He wasted no time in getting Dave into his truck, deciding to leave Dave's car here until morning. Getting the boy into an upright position in the passenger seat, he slid his shades on his face and buckled him up, closing the door moments afterwards. He got into the drivers seat quickly, efficiently starting up the car and buckling up while he waited for the engine to settle. Once it had, he was gone.


End file.
